With development of software technology, more and more application programs are developed and used to enrich people's life with significant convenience. However, there are malicious programs appeared for the purposes of stealing user's private information and/or phone charges. This causes personal information and property to become unsafe.
Currently, malicious programs may be identified by manually testing the application program. Specifically, various functions of the application program may be manually triggered. The operating behavior of the application program may be observed and analyzed to determine whether the application program is a malicious program.
However, such manual testing of the application program to determine whether the application program is a malicious program requires high cost but with slow testing speed and is thus inefficient.